Fullmetal Alchemist Elegy of Kaos
by dwarvensniper
Summary: Continuation of Fullmetal Alchemist:BlueBirds fusion. Most Alphonse Centered this time, and of some monster that have just appeared, along with the big monster that all of us known Evil Hohenheim
1. Xing Massacre

For some odd reason I'vecompletely lostinterest on Writing Riza's Training. I hope inspiration returns to me someday. But until then, here is what you were waiting for. The continuation of Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Fusion. Expect very horrible situations

you can read the First part of this fic at this page

**Chapter 1: Xing Massacre**

Winry Rockbell had just reached Central city from Rush Valley. She was carrying a heavy wallet full of her favourite Automail tools and a huge smirk on her face.

- Damn that Ed! – She shouted, not figuring that every townsfolk was watching her as a freak – It hadn't passed even a week, EVEN A WEEK! And he's calling me for coming here with urgency. He didn't want to tell me but I'm sure he'd broken his automail again. At least I made him to wait more than a week as I still had to take care of all my pending patients. Good for him not to be with his arm, or his leg, to learn to take care of them. Oh! But that's not enough, since I've taken this with me.

She searched in her wallet and brought out an incredibly big Wrench – The titanic mother of all Wrenches, designed for adjusting tanks screws. His head is going to taste its power, hehe- she showed an evil grin.

She headed to the direction military hotel where Ed said they were staying, at the reception, she asked for the Elric brothers and she headed to the room that they were supposed to be staying at. Near the entrance of the room there was a mattress lying on the floor "What the hell is doing this here?" Winry thought, and then she strongly hit at the door.

- EDWARD! COME OUT FROM THERE, AND GIVE ME A REASON FOR NOT TO KILL YOU! – She shouted for a while, until suddenly, a blond guy opened the door; but it wasn't Ed, he couldn't be Ed, he was too tall to be Ed. But he seemed too familiar to Winry.

The boy smiled when he noticed the girl and said with a very kind voice – Hi Winry!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Winry shouted and then she fainted, falling on the mattress that was over there.

Edward Elric popped out when he heard the shout of his friend – oh! She had finally come.

Alphonse Elric smiled at him and told to his brother – You see, the mattress was necessary after all, "niisan".

* * *

Winry Rockbell woke up thirty minutes more of less from the time she had collapsed. The first people she saw were a teen boy and girl watching over her. She recognized the boy. 

- Ling! What…what had happened to me.

- Hmm, you seem to have taken a big shock, he said, doing an smile, he seemed not to be acting as he usually did, when Winry was there. Then Winry looked at the girl.

- Hi, who are you? – She asked her making the better smile she could since she was still recovering.

- Oh! My name is May Chen, Nice to meet you – she replied with a small reverence

- Is she from Xing too? Is she your sister or some relative? – She asked to Ling.

- Nope, she's another princess from one of the 17 clans. And besides she's supposed to be my rival, we're friends.

- Oh well, where are Ed and Al?

- Hi again Winry! – A very familiar voice called from the other side of the room. When she turned to see who he was, she saw the same boy that made her faint earlier, sitting at a couch and with a book at his hands. He was dressing black clothes and was smiling gently.

- Al? ...Al? ...Is really you?

- It seems that you're having some problems to recognize me. I know that I have more hair and less Iron than before, but I think that my voice could help you; although it doesn't have a metal Eco anymore.

Winry got up from the sofa where she was resting with a jump and rushed to strongly hug Al, with tears falling from her eyes. Al thought to himself "thanks I get used to this, after more than a thousand "niisan's" quite painful intents."

- OH! ... AL! ... AL! YOU FINALLY…YOU FINALLY ACHIEVED TO RETURN TO YOUR REAL BODY …AND DON'T MAKE SUCH BAD JOKES AT THIS TIME…OH! I'M SO HAPPY!

- Promise accomplished I guess then – another familiar voice said from the entrance of the room, there was Ed grinning and carrying a big bag with food. Although she was wearing gloves and his usual long sleeve black jacket, the place between the sleeve and the glove that sometimes was left and where metal was showed before; now showed flesh. Winry noticed it.

- Ed, You too? – She asked, letting Al to breath.

- Yep, pure flesh now he put down his sleeve and showed his right arm.

Then Winry rushed towards Ed and she hugged him, they stay that way sometime. Finally Ed murmured something to her "Oh Winry, you're crying, but this time I'm not sorry for making it"

- I'm sorry for making you to come here Winry – Al said to his childhood friend – but you were the one that asked that you should be the first knowing that we had returned our bodies to normal, and although I wanted to go to Rush valley, "niisan" doesn't even let me to the park go for a walk.

- Well, I'm just still worried about your health. Remembering all the biological needs is not something that you can do in one night.

- Oh! C'mon "niisan", I've already get used to you hugs, along with your further intents to…

- Well! I'm not the one that goes to bathroom 50 times a day! You're still confusing hunger and tickling with the call of nature! – Ed cut Al's words, his face showed something like "Don't talk about that here!"

- Oh! … It's just because I don't want to have any disgusting accident. I just need some days to completely return to normal. And don't exaggerate! They can't be more…than 20 times.

Winry and the Xing Princes laughed after the last commentary, making Al to blush.

- By the way Ed, what did you do with your automail?

- Well, It's difficult to explain, but my automail were turned into the limbs I have now.

- Really?

- Yep, and I've already made some analysis and it revealed that they are completely normal.

- Oh well! I think it's better than to let them destroyed in the middle of a battlefield, I think that it was useless to bring my tools with me then.

- Not really, I wanted you here because I want to ask you a favour Winry.

- Uh?

- Do you remember the girl that is Ling's Bodyguard?

Ling's face turned hard then.

- Hum yes…Ran Fan if I remember, right?

- Yes, well, she'd lost one of her arms lately.

- What!

- When she was battling one of the homunculus

- The leader of your country – Ling said furiously

- Führer King Bradley is a Homunculus! –

- He was, Roy Mustang managed to kill him.

- And who's now the Führer then.

- Mustang

- Ah!

- Yes I know all of this is incredibly confusing, even for Roy all of this is very confusing, but we haven't have time to talk to him yet.

- Well, you have to explain me a lot of things really.

- Yeah we have, but if we say something more your head will surely explode. What about it could you please made an Automail to Ran Fan?

- The Yao clan will take care of all spends, don't worry about the money – Ling strongly asseverated.

- Well, I think I can take the sizes and to start making the arm, but to put it I need her to go to rush valley. Where is she?

- She's in a doctor's house near central?

- Well, take me with her. It's time to work.

- First Lunch please, I'm hungry – Al said with a smile.

- Uh! Are you sure? – Ed teased, Al death glared him.

* * *

Two days passed and they said Winry about everything that had passed until that time. She had also started doing a woman automail limb for Ran Fan. With no urging to make it quickly (as it was in Ed's case) she'd take doing it one week. 

At the breakfast of that day, Ling and May Chen showed themselves incredibly nervous.

- Is there something wrong Ling, May Chen? Edward asked, after opening with alchemy some cans of food.

- I…I have a terrible bad feeling – Ling was trembling as May Chen did, then they suddenly stood up and headed to the door.

- Hey! What's happening here? – Al said, when he entered the room, from one of the bedrooms.

- Sorry, but we must return to our country as quick as possible, we have a very bad feeling, something is not good. Thanks for all your help.

- WAIT!

The two Princes turned around with Ed's shout.

- You aren't planning to cross an entire desert without food, do you? – Al said, smiling to them

- Wait at least until this afternoon to gather you provisions.

- Well, I think we have no choice either – Ling Replied

At the afternoon. The five of them were at the outsides of Central.

- We'll be back as soon as we are sure that everything is right there.

- We still need to complete a mission.

- We'll be waiting for you – Al said, that was his first out in all this time.

- Goodbye and good luck! – Winry tells them with a smile.

* * *

Ling and May Chen waved there hands as they get lost at the Horizon, with the three camels they bought for the Travel. They hearts told them that something was really wrong there. 

One week of a horrible exodus, brought the Xing Princes to a horrible sight. The Xing Capital Beining, was almost completely destroyed, the elusive palaces, the enormous lively parks, the precious streets, full of Xingesse art they were completely destroyed, there were not people at sight.

Their heart almost crumbled there. Their beloved city was almost destroyed. May Chen fell on her knees and began to cry loudly; even Ling couldn't hold some tears.

All of this seemed like, the beginning of … a Nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: **Who could be responsible of the Xing Massacre? could you guess it, wait for the next chapter for some answers. 

**Next Chapter: **The Blond Monster.


	2. The Blond Monster

**Chapter 2: The Blond monster**

Their hearts were full of pain of suffering, as they walked through the streets of the destroyed Beining, a city that was once the centre of human development and that still came out by the beautifulness of it's art were reduced to ruins and dust.

They walked through the once precious buhudist temple, and they literally walked over the once tallest building of the city, when they reach the Forbidden City, the place where only the Emperor's family, the 17 clans and their servants and very important guests could walk into. No proof that that beautiful place had once existed was left. They walked through the palaces, one by one, only finding ruins and destruction.

Their hearts finally crumble when they reached both the Chen clan's palace and the Yao clan's palace. No trace of their families was left. May fell to the floor this time, and even Ling couldn't resist a flow of bitter tears this time.

But they couldn't stop there, they had to follow they search, it was impossible that there wasn't even a survivor of that slaughtering; they had to found someone to ask about that and search for revenge.

But who could do that thing; they started thinking, as they walked towards the imperial palace. The government of Amestris although it was very powerful, its army wouldn't be able to cross the entire desert and stay stealth all the way until the Capital city, they've crossed all the way until the capital, and they could say that there wasn't such destruction in any place than Beining.

Creta? Areugo? Drachma? The same problem, but Xingjian army was capable of fight anyone of this countries, then what had happened for the city to be like that?

Finally they reached the Imperial Palace. Compared to the other buildings in the Forbidden City, this was intact; but it only gave the place a sense of a phantom city.

They hadn't to wait a lot; after some minutes looking at the palace, a delicate light came from one of the second floor.

"It could be a signal of survivors" he thought, and then with his native syllabic language, he called with an authoritarian voice – "Who's There! Respond at the name of Ling Yao, Prince of Xing, and explain what has happened here!

A cloud of dust appeared in front of the princes and a Xingjian Ninja appeared from it, it was one of the Royal guards of the Yao Clan.

- Master Ling! - He shouted with a combination of joy and desperation – Oh! Thanks all gods that you're here and safe, it was really a blessing that you were in that mission in Amestris when this occurred.

- Exactly what has happened here and who did it, Xon Liei? – Ling asked. His face showed a lot of anger; enough for the ninja to not waste his time with formalisms

- Well…what can I say, it was so suddenly…

* * *

_A week ago, there was a windy day. It was the harvesting day in the outskirts of the city. Early in the morning, the Rice Farmers saw a person covered with an old brown cape and a hat of the same colour and age. Although the Farmers talked to him, this person ignored them and continued walking through the great road, in direction to the capital city._

_At the Gate of the city the Guards stopped him, the skin was incredibly white and yellow hairs came out from the hat; he must have been a foreign then._

"_Freeze there Foreigner! And tell us what are your business in the lands of the Xing Empire!" the Guard asked with our usual "manners" with foreign people. An evil grin was showed behind the shadows that the hat brought and with a youthful but wicked voice, the Foreigner replied_

"_I am here to punish you for your sins…"_

_In less than two seconds, the two guards fell reaped on the ground and the alarm was spread. Lots of guards of the Royal army came then and challenged the Foreigner. He grinned again and showed his hand covered with a black glove. The fingers suddenly grew, changing to what appeared to be incredibly large claws, and then he charged against the army. With only a swing of his hand, he cut the swords, crushed the shields, and killed the Guards. Then he started walking into the city._

_More guards came and more guards were easily killed. So they called the Elite Warriors, it was the Emperor's week and all the important people of the Empire was in the city, we had to protect them at all cost._

_The ninjas appeared and charged against the invader from all directions with all their secret techniques. However, as if he had eyes in all the parts of his body, he dodged all the attacks, and made ones of his own. It took him more time, but finally he killed the ninjas as well. The most they managed to do was to take his cape and hat out, showing a quite tall blond person dressed all in black with a material that seemed to be leather._

_After it, he started running like crazy, killing everyone that crossed in his way. Any of us managed to look at his face, but we saw him trembling and laughing like crazy, as he was enjoying what he was doing a lot. It seemed that blood excited him, going on a killing rush every time he killed one of our people, having to kill more and more. Some survivors also swear to have seen him licking his claws after committing a killing spree._

_But then the "retanjutsu" users came and used his ancient knowledge against him, but the foreigner didn't even try to dodge the attack. With something that seemed to be a green, he received all the explosions and all the transmutations that were made against him. After some seconds, from the battle dust, another creature appeared, it was completely dark, and the worst thing was he wasn't even scratched. It was a matter of seconds for all the scientists to be death._

_He continued killing in his way to the Forbidden Palace, the evacuation of the women had already begun, but the Emperor and Generals thought it was ridiculous to stay when the enemy was composed by just one being._

_And finally the "Blond Monster" as we call him now, reached the palace, and killed all the Guardians, the Servants, the 14 princes along with the Generals and the Emperor. Then, he leaved as fast as he came, leaving the city in this state.

* * *

_

- I was in charge of the protections of the women of the royalty, that's why I'm still alive – the ninja said, after finishing his tale. Ling couldn't believe that, the mighty Xing empire, have fallen by the power of just one being, he'd seen a lot of weird things since he started his search of immortality, but that was the most.

All the princes were death, in other cases, he'll be happy since all his strong competition have disappeared; but in that occasion he didn't know what to think, at least it was a relief to know that his mother have survived the attack, May was relieved too about the same thing.

Then he remembered something – You said that 14 princes were death and we're s17, does anyone survived?

- Well…yes. Prince Hao Yen of the Yen clan wasn't attacked and that's something we can't understand. But he's incredibly shocked and he hardly talks to anyone now; it seems…he's the only one that has looked his face.

- So he's alive…Lucky for a 11 years old child. Please take me where he is but before…do you know how much people died in the attack?

- Well, we're really not sure, but considering the number of bodies and survivors we've found, we have calculated it in _5929 falls._

_-_ Hmm… interesting… _77 times 77 falls. _Very interesting…

* * *

Ling had in front of him the one who once was the most hyperactive, playful and young of the 17 princes, reduced to a pile of nerves. His skin was pale as he was already death, and he didn't stop trembling all the time he was there. "He really has seen the Devil" Ling thought looking at him. They were alone, as May ordered to be brought with her family immediately.

- Why have you come here, Ling Yao of the Yao clan, to take control of a country, after it has fallen into disgrace?

- Hao Yen of the Yen clan – Ling replied, looking at him with a mix of authority and compassion – I'm as hurt as you to see my beloved country reduced to this, but I was on a mission for my clan, you can't censure me for doing that.

- A mission? ha ha ha ha – his laugh was low but showed an unstable mind – how foolish you, who thought you will find the secret of immortality in a foreign country when all our scientist haven't found it in centuries of researching, to gain the favor of our father, and now he was killed when you were excursing. My question is…Did you find the secret?

- No, I didn't find the secret, but I found lots of other things, and the possibility to retaliate about this incident…

- Retaliate? are you meaning RETALIATE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SOO FUNNY! ALL OUR MIGHTY ARMY FELL IN THE HANDS OF THAT MONSTER AND YOU THINK YOU CAN RETALIATE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ling then punched his face so hard that he made him fall from his chair to the ground

- IT'S NOT TIME FOR YOUR STUPID THOUGHTS HOW! – Ling shouted furiously – if I say that we can retaliate, is because we can. In my travel in Amestris, I've found monster as the one you have described and I am friend of the people that know how to defeat them

- Is there really that kind of people in this world? – Hao asked, touching his painful cheek- All our brothers, the generals and our father were consumed warrior, and he killed them without having even a scratch.

- yes there are, I'm here because of them – after a while he asked to his brother- Any Idea why are you still alive?

- Well…he was coming to kill me after killing all the other ones; I have to confess I wasn't strong enough to confront him, so I fell to the ground and started shaking like I've never done in my life. He was going to stab me with his claws, when a guard that was there jumped from nowhere and attacked him. He stabbed him instead of me and instantly killed him. Then he showed a lot of anger and he turned around saying "It is done" and he leaved the place. I really don't fully understand why he leaved, but I think it would have been better that that guard haven't interfered and then I hadn't had to see them…all death…in that way!

And then he started to cry loudly, Ling then approached to him and he put his hand on his head

- I need you to do me a favor Hao; you've been praised as a painting genius since you were very young, and I need you now to draw me a picture of the "Blond Monster".

- no…no please! Don't make me do that! Don't make me remember that wicked face full of bloodlust and hunger of death; don't make me to live again that hell!

- You said you weren't strong enough to confront him that time, but you can be the strong enough now to confront him again. I promise you that we can take revenge for the fall of our beloved ones, but I really need to know to detail how the "Blond Monster" is. Please help me to kill the perpetrator of this, you're the only one that can do that Hao, you're the only one.

He kept immobile for several minutes, but then he cleaned his tears and he faced Ling with decision in his eyes.

- Bring me Pencil and Paper.

* * *

It took him one hour, a picture that will normally take him 10 minutes. It was difficult for him, but finally the picture of the "Blond Monster" was finished. He then gave it to Ling

"That's not possible, that's not really possible!" Ling exclaimed. He repeated the same thing more than 10 times; but he was sure, that if the circumstances weren't as they were, he would have swear that it was Alphonse Elric, the one that Hao Yen had just drawn on that paper.

* * *

**A/N: **Well let me present you the Wicked Kaos, I hope you have liked him

**Next Chapter:**Interview with the Führer


	3. Interview with the Führer

Well, now I'm really having requests for this fic, so I will have to give more importance to it, please enjoy it.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Interview with the Führer**

Alphonse Elric was sitting, in a quite comfortable chair in the room that he and his brother were occupying, trying to build a card castle. A month had passed and he was still suffering the enclosure his brother had imposed to him due to the problems that returning to a human body after almost 5 years have. Although his coordination was now perfect, and he had managed to perfectly control all his physiological needs; Ed still had his doubts and he was still encaged there.

He was Alone at the flat at that moment. Winry have already returned to Rush Valley with Ran Fan to make her Automail, and they would return in a month; and Ed went to buy food and other things for the day. And Alphonse hates loneliness, so he was turning uneasy in addition to his boredom.

- ARGH! I'M TIRED OF THIS!- He exclaimed the tenth time an almost completed card castle crumbled down to turn into spread cards around the room. He then put his hands together and in a vortex of wind and light, all the cards were put together, making a beautiful and perfect castle.

Suddenly, Ed returned

- Hi Al! How is everything?

- Hrmph! – he replied, with arms crossed and a puckered frown.

- Oh! You finally managed to build and entire one

- Hrmph! – he replied again

- Oh! Please Al! Try to understand that I must be completely sure that you have complete control of your body before I can let you out.

- And how do you want me to prove it to you! To kick your ass so hard in a fight that you won't be able to sit in a month! – Al asked, standing up and facing his brother.

- Oh no! – Ed replied, a bit scared after thinking how painful would be fighting such and angry Al.

But then the bell rang; a salvation bell for him.

- Führer Roy Mustang wants to see you, Elric Brothers, to discuss the past events – the Officer who called said to them please come with me.

- Ok let's go – Al said, not leaving Ed time to reply.

- But wait Al, your body…

- I'm sorry "niisan" but we can't make wait the most important person in this country – Al said, taking his blue overcoat and leaving the flat and following the officer as fast as his legs let him.

- How stubborn! And he has the guts to complain about me! – Ed said to himself, sighing. After taking his red overcoat and preparing to reach Al, he noticed something strange in the card castle. He lifted the top card and all the card castle was lifted with it.

- Beautiful… - he said, leaving the flat.

* * *

With a solemn pace, the Elric brothers entered to the office of the most important person of his country. After the brothers entered the office, he looked at the two people that were there. First Lieutenant Hawkeye was sitting at the corner, at the secretary's desk. She greeted the boys with a smile and a military salute, trying to contain the surprise to see Al in body at last; then they saw him.

They knew that that was his goal since the very beginning, and he had reached it by some means he still ignored. But Führer Roy Mustang didn't show the happiness that that achievement should deserve. After the boys entered, he raised his face and looked at them quite alarmed.

- Good morning Fullmetal – he said greeting the State Alchemist – and who is this boy?

- Oh! I'm Alphonse Sir – he said with a sincere smile – just with less iron than before.

- Uh?...Oh! Sorry Al, I have to get used to see you that way

- No problem sir – Al replied

- You know why I called you today; there are happening a lot of strange things and I want to make a connection between all of them. First I want to know what did you find in that strange place and How Al returned to his body.

The Brothers made a detailed relate about all the things happened since the fall of Edward into Gluttony's stomach. Al seemed a bit depressed when they touched the Hohenheim's topic; Edward was as if nothing had happened, though.

- Well…it's very interesting that the conclusion of this thing is the solution of the mystery of Van Hohenheim – Roy said after the brothers finished their tale – I would have never thought that.

- Well, it is not difficult to believe that a person who is able to abandon his family, is able to do such a thing, but even as old and "wise" as he is supposed to be…well, he can commit mistakes; I'm sure that it wasn't in his plan that we were here now talking to you about all of this.

- Well…I wouldn't be that sure if I were you Ed.

- What do you mean?

Roy stood up and walked towards the big window that illuminated his office and he started seeing through it. After a while, he said

- I used to think that it was only my goal and only mine; that Maes and my subordinates were the only ones that knew it and it will be very difficult to achieve. However, it wasn't difficult at all, and if you see it, it's incredibly ridiculous.

"Maybe I shouldn't worry about this. Overall, my power is absolute and my voice is law, as it was in Wrath aka Bradley's case… But … I can't forget the General's calm when I assassinated him and all of them declared me the new Führer, it's extremely fishy.

"Sometimes I think I am just a puppet of this system; all the Generals seem to follow my orders without complains but…how they can? I have been less than half the time they've been here, they are more prepared and know this state more than me; and there is no complain.

- You know that Bradley was under control of Hohenheim, if he was killed, maybe all the Generals feel relieved about the death of the link with that monster, but you know that he won't leave thinks so easily.

- Yes I know, doing all this to take control of the state and then get rid of that is just senseless. He's preparing something.

- There is one more thing Col…

- FÜHRER!

- Ok, ok, there is one more thing "Führer" that I want to tell you. Pride …

- The Homunculi that helped you to return Al's body.

- Yeah, the same…

- There is something I can't understand about him, if he was a creation of your father…then why he helped you?

- Even he was puzzled about that, but it seems that he grabbed some of my hair in our meeting in Rizenbul and he used it to create him. Not only my knowledge but my desires and goals were also transferred to him. As he said _"A feeling strong enough to make him to sallow his own Pride, the roots of his own existence"_

- All of this is….very interesting…Er…were you going to say something?

-hum….oh yes… he said that Dr. Marcoh was imprisoned there and he will use he and us as human sacrifices.

- Human Sacrifices! What did he mean with that?

- I don't know … but I will find the answer to it.

Suddenly someone knocked the door; it was one of Roy's assistants.

- Sorry Sir, but there is someone outside that claims to be the Emperor of Xing and wants to talk to you with Urgency.

The Emperor of Xing? In Amestris? So Ling and May were right and something bad had happened in Amestris. To make such an important person, of a country twice as big as their own was something really strange.

- Well, we have indeed a very important visitor here; we don't want another international problem so we can't make him wait; so I make him to enter my office and make the others to prepare a lunch.

- Yes Sir! – He went out the office.

Please Elric's stay, you have met Xingjians before and I surely will need your help.

- Ok we will stay – Al answered.

* * *

The four of them waited inside the office, in a solemn pose looking at the door. Suddenly the door was opened and two Amestrian Soldiers entered the room. What happened next was something neither Ed nor Al would ever believe if they weren't looking at it. The Emperor of Xing entered the office and one of the soldiers claimed.

"_Ling Yao, Emperor of Xing"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, really no comments really for my part, do you have any?_

**Next Chapter:** an Alliance against the Darkness.


	4. An Alliance against the Darkness

Since this fic has more popularity than the other one, I will give more importance to it, chapters will go out sooner than the other one.

here is chapter 4, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Alliance against the Darkness**

The leader of Amestris was surprised, but the Elric Brothers were frozen. In front of them, his foreign friend and formidable warrior, was standing covered in very fine clothes, worth of a Prince, but with very fine jewelry, worth of an Emperor. Just a month before he was trying to find the clue for immortality to gain the favor of the Emperor; risking his life in the process. Now he was in front of them covered in that fineries willing the title he wanted to protect his clan.

But what could have happened in Xing for him to be declared emperor so easily? How he surpassed the other 16 princes and became the most powerful person in that Empire? They couldn't wait for the answers, but they couldn't talk to him yet, it was the meeting two governors. They could only be watchers then.

-Führer Roy Mustang! – Ling Claimed, making a reverence – I know both of us are new in the duty and art of taking care of our countries; but I came here because I have a problem that concern both of us.

- I will be glad to help a colleague and friend – Mustang replied- just tell me what can I do for you and your country.

- Beining, the capital of our empire, had been attacked and almost completely destroyed by some unknown force. 14 of the Princes and the Emperor were killed while I was here doing a quest for my country, and I've been chosen as the Emperor by the elder council at my return, according to the Xingjian tradition. And I am here again because I have some reasons to believe that the source of the attack came from this country.

That asseveration made Mustang to change his charismatic semblance to a serious one. After some seconds of silence, he broke it.

- Emperor Ling Yao, Maybe the army that made the attack was really strong, but you can't be sure that they were of our country. At least in my Government and the one of the last Führer there haven't been plans to attack or invade Xing.

- I never said anything about an Army – Ling said without changing his manners – It was only one being, the one responsible of the attack to Beining.

All the Amestrians at that room were completely shocked with the last sentence of Ling. How could they think that the Empire who had control all the oriental lands could be defeated by just one person. There was entire silence in the office and it was suddenly broken by a clap sound followed by glowing light. All the others then turned around to see Al; on the palm of one of his hands, a glass of water was being created and then it was filled with fresh water dragged from what it seemed to be nowhere.

- Sorry, I need a glass of water – he apologized drinking what he had just created. After that, Ling followed.

- As I said, it was only one being the one responsible of the attack; I can say that thanks to the declarations of the few witnesses that survived the attack. But I am not accusing this government for the attack nor the preceding; I know that in this country there is a secret society formed by some beings called Homunculi who had as leader an alchemist called Hohenheim. I can say that because I fought with there, and I know they could only be the responsible of the massacre of our city. And if you don't believe me about the power of this beings, you can ask the Elric brothers, who were also there at that time.

- I personally fought one of that Homunculus in the past; I know what they are capable of – Mustang Replied

- But Ling…sorry…Emperor, We have also fought the Homunculi at the past, and we know that they are powerful, but not powerful enough to destroy an entire city.

- I know Ed, I know; but that's not the only clue I have about that attack; the other ones are the number of death people and the appearance of the attacker.

- The number of Death people? How many lives were taken?

- 5929 Falls, 77 times 77.

- 77 times 77? But what does that mean?

- Maybe you don't know because you're an atheist Ed – Roy replied – but in our religion, 7 is the most important number, meaning eternity, and in our Holy Book, when the asseveration 77 times 77 is made, it's saying something like "forever and forever, forever"

Then he faced Ling – I admit that that could point our state, but that could point also Areugo or Drachma.

- Of course it can, but we don't have Homunculi in neither of them. And there is also the other clue. Hao Yen was the only survivor of the 15 princes that were in Beining at that moment. And in fact he is the only one that directly saw the face of the attacker; thanks to his drawing abilities, he was able to make a picture of him; but before I show you this; I want to know if I have the support of your country with this problem. This problem concerns to both or our people and we need to solve it as fast as possible.

- the government of Amestris will support the Empire of Xing in any mean possible; if an Alliance against the Darkness is needed, then we will made then

- Ok, then, here is the picture of our attacker…

He was going to brought out something from his jacket when the lights suddenly went off

- What happened? - The Führer asked, facing Riza –

- No response, Sir – Riza Replied, checking the phone.

Suddenly they heard some strange sounds and roars, and they sounded stronger each second; they were approaching.

- I know that sound – Mustang said, quite tense now -………….CHIMERAS!

Suddenly, one of those horrible creatures broke the door and showed itself; something that seemed to be the fusion of a dog and a panther. It didn't have time to attack; it was reduced to ashes before it could move.

- What does that thing came from? – Mustang said, relaxing his battle pose.

- Isn't it obvious? They have from the Underground Maze, remember, there should be several entrances here.

- But I made all the labs and the HQ to be searched and all the places that looked suspicious to be sealed. I personally supervised that.

- do you really think that normal concrete and bricks will be enough to stop these creatures, you should…

But they were interrupted by the roars of other chimeras and the shouts of terrors of some of the personnel and a "WE UNDER ATTACK!" asseveration.

Impelled by their instincts, both the Elric brothers went out of the office to help the people around. They guided themselves by the shouts and the shoots.

Both of the leaders were still inside the office

- Please stay here Emperor, this is a problem of our country and you have to be save during your visit.

- Are you kidding me? – Ling replied to Mustang's words- I'm the Emperor but I'm also a warrior and if we're going to form an alliance against the darkness we should start helping each other in this time of problems.

- it will be in that way then – Mustang said, fixed his gloves, while Ling grabbed his sword. Then both of them went out of the room.

And Riza, feeling quite ignored in the entire meeting, grabbed his gun. Some loads and ran behind the Führer.

* * *

That was their first battle since their return to their original bodies; and although Ed missed the use of his automail as a blade, the use of other weapons compensated the lack.

Al seemed to be having a lot of fun. In fact, chimera slaughter was a incredibly funny after a month encaged without doing anything than reading the same book (the library was closed due to reparations) and his joy was visible.

Ed was quite worried about him overstress his recently re-obtained body, but he preferred not to say anything, fearing to end like one of those chimeras.

He didn't pay so much attention about how Al was fighting the chimeras, but the only time he did, it seemed that he didn't need any approach to the chimeras to kill them. He was on that thoughts and he didn't notice that one of that monster was above him and ready to attack the neck. The devil animal almost reached him but something that seemed like a stone arrow killed it, leaving the corpse stabbed at the wall.

- Beware! Edward Elric! You can't lose your attention in the middle of the battle – a very familiar voice said, Ed turned around and saw a shirtless Armstrong flexing at the other side of the passage.

- Thank you very much mayor, I'll have that in count –

- Beware you pitiful creatures! You'll taste one of the ancient techniques of the Armstrong Tradition! – The Major said, walking towards a chimera swarm at the bottom of the passage.

No matter how many of them they kill, they still appeared and appeared, he knew he had to stop the source; he had to return to that place.

He thought it could be too stressful for Al, so he decided to go alone. He left the place without saying anything to his brother and he returned to the Führer's office, which was empty then. He knew that there was an entrance to the Underground mace from that office; otherwise it would have been impossible for Bradley to communicate with Hohenheim without being noticed. He just had to found it.

He looked around trying to find something different, willing that Mustang hadn't blocked that entrance too; but he finally found that suspicious columns, bigger than normal and started checking it. It didn't take him a lot of time to find the hidden switch; he pressed it and the column opened, showing the stairs that were supposed to lead him to that place. He followed that path.

The way was long, but he finally reached that place. It was incredibly dark, seemed that the energy was also gone at that place. Ed tried to search something to ignite to light him; nut the darkness prevented him to even do that. He was also unable to return from the way he came, he lost the way.

He was thinking about what to do then when he heard the roars of the chimeras and the sword of a swinging sword and alchemic reactions, it seemed that someone had already came down, but who?

He tainted the way, approaching to the source of the sounds; the sounds were louder and louder each second, at the point the sounds were the loudest, they completely stopped. Ed felt lost again for some seconds, but then he heard a voice, the most familiar voice for him, but tainted with a very unfamiliar mix of Pride and Joy.

- Well, they were all of them – the voice said – So he finally achieved to do that, but how he achieved to break the anti alchemy seal, what a mystery…

Ed approached a little more "how he arrived here and what is he talking about?", he thought. When he was nearer, he dared to ask –Al?

Suddenly the lights returned, showing the person in front of him. A fitted young blond man all dressed in black leather, giving him the appearance of a gangster.

The teen turned around facing Ed. – Who are you?

Ed was completely stunned; he couldn't say anything more than to repeat his question – Al?

But there was something strange, too strange. The strange kept glaring at him, with serpent like gold eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **The encounter has finally ocurred, a lot of action, desperation and suffering will start from now on, I know you're going to like it.

**Next Chapter: **Kaos Overture.


	5. Kaos Overture

At last, sorry for the Delay, but this chapter is ready.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Kaos Overture**

If someone asked him which had been his most impressive moment, he will say that. That teenager was staring at him as he was staring him, but without the morbid exaltation that that encounter had produced to Ed.

- Al? – He asked the same question for the third time. It was like he was unable to control his own mouth and brain. It took a lot of time, but he was responding at last.

"He can't be Al", he thought, and he couldn't be Al indeed. At first, Al would never use that tight leather that seemed to rip at the next movement that youngster would do and in fact he was starting getting fitted, he wouldn't be "that" fitted in only a month. He also would never look anybody with those curious but cold eyes and, overall, he will never deny him, in any time, in any case.

And just to be completely sure, his hands were dripping with a strange colored liquid that looked like blood. And then he was absolutely sure: he wasn't Al, but the resemblance was too strong to be ignored.

He shivered as he remembered something quite unpleasant that happened some time ago, but that was the reason why he and his brother had already recovered their normal bodies.

"It seems that that bastard has already started doing his damn experiments, again" Ed thought to himself, quite angry now, "he wasn't satisfied with creating a fake brother and to make his short life miserable and had to create another one; but maybe this could be an advantage, if this one falls in having the same dreams of the original one, as the other one had"

But although he was thinking at this way, there was something that didn't fit in his theory, that cold semblance, was something Al would never have, but that wasn't the problem; he was sure that he had seen that semblance before, in other face…or maybe others?.

* * *

Indeed, killing all those chimeras was a very good exercise before that time encaged in the flat, and it was almost done. All the HQ was filled with chimera corpses and only a few still stood up, already weakened by the might of the state alchemists, overall the fist power of the strong Arm alchemist, the infernal-like powers of the Flame alchemist and the Crazy gate-knowledge of the younger Elric. 

But he was already tired and he wanted to search his brother to see if he had already finished with the sector he was supposed to clean He searched office by office; room by room, until, he entered the Führer's office. With the secret passage opened, it wasn't difficult to guess what has happened there

- STUPID "NIISAN" – Alphonse yelled, very angry now – how could he just think to go alone to that place! And even now that he's completely bone and flesh!

He rushed as fast as he could towards the underground maze, and he started searching his brother. He was extremely terrified thinking about what could happen if he didn't arrive in time and then he started thinking on a way to search him faster. He then reached a room with Transmutation Circle in the middle of it, and a human-shaped blood stain in middle of it. He then noticed a very familiar suit of armor, at one of the corners of the room stained with non-human blood, and he grinned; he had just found a better way to search his brother. He clapped his hands and touched the armor, surrounding them in white alchemic light.

* * *

- Who are you? – The strange teenager made his first question against the blond alchemist. 

- Al? – He replied, as if it was a valid answer.

- Al? Who is Al? My name is Kaos, not Al.

- Kaos… - then his thoughts were right, he couldn't be Al, even in a million of years. But Kaos? Was that really a name? Kaos was a name that no mother will put to his son. But then he remembered the place where they were. Was he could be a Homunculus? But he broke the pattern, all the other Homunculi were named after one of the capital sins, and he had known about the existence of six of them except Sloth. But that guy wasn't Sloth as he had said that he was Kaos. And there was no Uroboros in sight; little flesh was shown though.

- Why are you here? Have you come to stop the Chimeras? – Ed asked.

- Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've made a question to you, I've already answered one of your questions and it's time you answer mine – Kaos replied, quite altered now, seems that even small things like that could alter him.

- Oh! Sorry – Ed replied, quite surprised with the suddenly change of manners of the boy – My name is Edward Elric and I'm a state Alchemist – he even showed his silver watch – I came here because of…

- Oh! You're a State Alchemist! – Kaos manners changed again, now with an innocent but calculating voice tone – Father got rid of the control of the state because it was useless to him…

"Father? Then he really is…" but he didn't have time to finish his thought.

- … then I have to get rid of you because you're useless.

-…Eh?

The boy suddenly clapped his hands and a line of spikes started rising from the ground directly going to Ed's position, trying to impale him. Not even a second before he came out from his impression, Ed tried to dodge them, but the rising spikes followed him wherever he moved. He finished cornered, having no place to escape. Just before the spikes reached him, he put his hands together and touching the ground he created a sonic wave that destroyed the incoming spikes; giving him enough time to move from the corner and to return to his last position to face him.

- Well – Kaos said with something that seemed a voice of surprise – you seem not to be as useless as you are supposed to be.

- You Damn Homunculus! – Ed yelled – What are your plans now! – Why have you attacked the central HQ with such a ridiculous attack? Was that only a distraction? What are your true intentions!

Interesting, then that's the way you know us – Kaos replied, looking amused to Ed with his serpent like eyes – Well, well. You asked my question, then I can ask yours; I didn't want to bring those chimeras to the surface. It seemed like by some strange reason, Dr. Marcoh was able to do alchemy even with the Alchemic seal Father put to his jail. He was able to make the chimeras that guarded him to go frenzy and to attack him. What an interesting way to die; it seems that when humans are in extreme situations they're able to do veeeery interesting things.

Kaos made a lustful grin that made Ed to shiver from feet to head. How could there be a being in this world that liked that situation! Ed's brain, even being a genius' brain, wasn't able to understand that behavior.

- You bastard! – Ed shouted now very angrily to Kaos – YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT! I WON'T LET YOU TO DESTROY ANY OTHER LIFE AS YOUR TARGETS OF HUMAN SACRIFICE!;

Ed Clapped his hands and two swords raised from the ground. Ed grabbed both swords, one with each hand, and faced Kaos.

- I've already defeated a lot of your kind, only one Homunculus is no problem for me!-

And he rushed against him, aiming for the fastest kill.

- It seems that he has started to move again – Ling said, cleaning his sweat with the sleeve of his chimera's blood stained fine jacket. If one of his ancestors revived and saw him in that state, he'd die again there.

- He was in control of the state until the death of the past Führer ("or at least that's what I want to think" he thought to himself) he maybe wants to recover it. Anyway it's better to go to a better place to finish our diplomatic affairs.

Both of them were heading to the office, Mustang in front of the foreign leader; but when Mustang reached the door and looked inside the office, he turned around almost instantly and pushed Ling to the other direction.

- I forgot the chimera corpse inside the office, it's better to continue this in other of the offices, please follow me.

- Well, ok. Could you please call the Elric Brother's? I want them to be in our meeting too

- I'll give orders to search them; we can wait them in the office.

And then they headed to the Führer's emergency office in the third floor. He knew what was happening there: the two brothers had gone to cut the problem from its roots, but he couldn't let Ling to know about it or him to get more involved on a problem that was indeed Amestrian and not Xingjian. He couldn't also order soldiers to search them a as well because the General's attitude was still too suspicious to ignore it and any uncared move could fall in horrible consequences.

But then he thought on something, he ordered a soldier to search a certain State Alchemist that was near.

* * *

He slashed and slashed, tried and tried, but the new homunculi seem to have eyes everywhere. Edward wasn't able to make him even a scratch in what seemed to be an hour of fight for him. He was panting and feeling that he could faint in any time; Kaos, at the other side, was grinning and even laughing as if he was playing and not having a people in front of him that wanted to kill him. 

- Oh, C'mon! Is that everything you can do? - Kaos asked, with an irritating ironic tone.

"How can he dodge all my attacks?" Ed thought desperate "Does he have eyes in all his body?"

- Well, I wasn't supposed to get fun, father will get mad at me if I don't report soon, so I have to finish this quickly

Kaos raised his left hand, pointing at Ed. Then one of his nails grew with incredible swiftness and almost stabbed Ed. Ed was barely able to dodge the attack, but he wasn't astonished by that. He was sure to have seen that attack before, and to know it very well.

- The Ultimate Lance! How do you…?

- It's very remarkable for you to have that energy to still move in that state, but I never miss twice – now all the nails of his left hand grew almost half a meter; then he rushed against Ed, not leaving an open way; Ed was too tired now to move at high speed and that seemed to be the end.

- NIISAN!

From the depths, a big suit of armor appeared and tackled Kaos. Kaos was a bit surprised for the first time.

- Well…this happens when you get so much diversion when you are…

- STUPID NIISAN! HOW DO YOU DARE TO COME HERE ALONE AND NOT TO SAY ANYTHING TO ME…

- Al? Is that you?

- OF COURSE THAT IS ME! You've seen me like this for 5 years and you do don't recognize me? I found it while searching you and used it to hurry up. I'm coming with my real body now. Now let's hurry and…

The helm of the armor got launched by a strong kick of the Homunculus to one side of the room, making the Armor to fall to Ed's feet

- I hate to be ignored – Kaos exclaimed, looking mad to Ed

- Argh! Now that the fusion is only temporal, I can't see without the helm – Al said, standing again.

- Eh? How can you be alive without a head?

- There are things too complex in this world to be explained that easy. And who are you anyway?

- My Name is Kaos, and I'm what your brother calls a Homunculus.

- Another Homunculus? You don't follow the pattern of names, what happened, the capital sins were not enough?

- You can ask father about that if you can. And what's your name?

- My name is Alphonse, Alphonse Elric.

- Alphonse? Al? then you are…

- What are you talking about?

- Al, haven't you seen him? – Ed asked.

- No, I don't have my head, I can't see him – Al replied.

- Anyway, my duty is to kill all the intruders and you will die right here right now – Kaos nails grew again and rushed against the brothers. Suddenly, a clap sounded and from the entrance a wave of white energy entered going towards Kaos. Kaos dodged it easily though.

- More intruders?

- No, just the original one – Ed explained.

- From the entrance, Alphonse Elric, flesh and bones, came to join his brother. He was in the middle of the room when the Homunculus turned around to see him. the effect was instantaneous. Both Alphonse and Kaos kept completely frozen for a couple of minutes, Kaos thinking "Why do you…?" and Alphonse "Not Again".

* * *

**A/N: **the Encounter of Destiny has occurred at last, but what do you think would be Al's reaction with this? 

**Next Chapter:** The Ultimate Homunculi.


	6. The Ultimate Homunculus

**Chapter ****6: The Ultimate Homunculus**

Alphonse Elric stared at the one at the other side of the room as if he was looking himself at a mirror. Anyone that wasn't aware of the situation wouldn't have known who the real Alphonse was: the height, the form of the face, the spiky blond hair. Almost all the details were the same in both of them. But the difference resided in the eyes. When in one they was kindness, maturity, the proof to have passed through uncountable hardships; the other were immature, quite arrogant, and in some way malicious. And instead of a round pupil, a serpent like one looked at the newcomer.

But compared to his brother, Alphonse didn't look too surprised, it almost seemed like he had expected something like that. What he was feeling has something completely different.

He didn't know why, but he could feel the pressure of the power that Kaos had. It was overwhelming, it went against the normal laws of the alchemy; and overall, it was dangerous.

They couldn't fight him there; they didn't know how many other homunculus could spawn in any moment. And the reach of his power was unknown to him. Although Hohenheim wouldn't want them to be harmed as they were "precious human sacrifices", Kaos didn't seem the type of those who follow orders.

"Stupid Ed! Why did you come here at the fist time?!" Al thought to his inners. But there would be time to bull him when they got out of there.

- I am sorry not to stay more time to talk – Al said – but we have other business to attend, so…

Al clapped his hands and then put them on the ground incredibly fast and suddenly, a huge and thick wall appeared between them and the Homunculus.

- We must get out of here Ed!!!

- But…

But before he could say anything else, the wall was destroyed from the other side with powerful slashes, and when the boulders finished falling, they could see the hand of Kaos deformed in what seemed incredibly large nails, returned to its normal form.

- Ultimate Lance! – Al exclaimed completely surprised at last. He clapped his hands again and something that seemed a sphere of energy started forming between them. In a matter of milliseconds the sphere changed form red to yellow, and then he launched it against Kaos.

But Kaos put his other hand against it. When the sphere and his hand collided, the room started shaking, and seemed like it was at point to collapse, but it resisted. When the fumes dissipated, they could see the hand covered with a dark substance.

- Did you really think that I was going to fall with such a simple attack? – Kaos asked quite amused – that really sickens me.

- And now, Ultimate Shield – Al, said in a hopeless tone.

- He also has the Ultimate eye – Ed added.

And then Kaos spit and the place where his saliva fell started to melt as if acid had fallen there.

- I also can shape shift and control the shadows if you want to know – Kaos added with a malicious grind on his face. He then went out of the wall debris and walked towards the brothers

- It was a nice play, but I can't enjoy it enough because there is something that is really bothering me. Explain me why you look like me, the great Kaos, _The Ultimate Homunculus!,- _The homunculus asked.

- Ultimate Homunculus? – Ed said – That's incredibly egocentric, you know.

- Don't make fun of me!! – Kaos shouted – as the ultimate lance went towards Ed, who was barely able to dodge the attack.

Suddenly, Al had an idea. He noted that Kaos was very emotional and it was easy for him to change to complete happiness to complete anger. It was dangerous, but it gave him a chance to escape.

- Well, if you don't know why you look as if you were my twin, then your father hasn't told you the entire story. What did he tell you about us?

- He told me about the Elric brothers and that they will try to enter the sacred place one day or another and that I must stop them to go any further.

- Yes… but he didn't tell you about your origins, did he?

Kaos opened his eyes widely.

- Before you there was another homunculus that was named Pride, and he looked like my brother; exactly as you and I, do you know why?

- ???

- Because he was created using a part of my brother's essence; a part of his soul, weakened because of his sacrifice to maintain myself alive and extracted by your Father. I also lost a shard of my soul in a battle against that Homunculus…

- Then that means…

- Yes, you were created using that soul shard. You are just a copy; his intention to imitate myself and use my abilities to his purposes.

- No, that's a lie…

- It's not a lie. It's a true, you're just a copy of the original one

- Shut up…

- You're just a copy of the original one.

- Shut up…!

- You're just a copy of the original one!

- SHUT UP!!!!

With his shout, a shockwave started to expand around him, tearing apart the room. Ed got closer to his brother and both of them clapped his hands at the same time, making a barrier of dense air and managing to reduce the destructive effect of the shockwave around them

- Why did you make him angry! – Ed yelled to his brother – He's dangerous enough with a calm mind!

- He won't be able to fight well now. It will give us a chance to escape.

But from beyond the dust, Kaos appeared with his hands crossed, his fingers started to enlarge. When each one was like 1 foot large, all his body started to cover in a dark substance, to the point that he transformed himself in a black monster with blond hair and with impossible knives instead of fingers. In a matter of a few seconds, both the Ultimate lance and the Ultimate Shield were deployed, with the intention to kill.

- I'm going to tear you apart, limb by limb. Your blood will appease my thirst, and your flesh will appease my hunger!!! – And then he charged against him.

Al didn't expect that, the space was too small for a proper battle and Kaos was incredibly dangerous and virtually impossible to harm. It would have been an instant death if something unexpected hadn't happened then. From the entrance of the room, a line of rock pillars went against the charging homunculus, making him to lose his equilibrium and to fall to the floor, yet unharmed.

- Beware you devious creature, as you'll be punished by the hand of Justice that Alex Louis Armstrong represent!! Do not fear Elric brothers, as I am here to help you with the scum of this underworld. Now you'll face a technique that has passed through generation through generation of the Armstrong Family. The Eternal Punishment!!!

Continuous waves of rock pillars started to go against the Homunculus, who wasn't harmed by the attack, but he wasn't able to stay on his feet. Strangely he wasn't able to dodge them as easy as he dodged other things.

After like a dozen of attacks, Armstrong resumed it, exhausted.

- Are you ok Elric Brothers?

- Yes, yes we are fine – Ed Answered – But don't let your guard down, I'm sure he wasn't defeated with those attacks.

From the debris of Armstrong attack, Kaos, now in his regular form, faced the intruders. His clothes were dirty, but he hadn't even a scratch. His anger was on crazy levels.

- But what does this means? – Armstrong said while staring at the Homunculus

- I…………will………KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!

He then put his arms on air as if he was to put his hands together in a strong clap; but from the deeps of the underground maze a strong voice resounded all over the room.

- Kaos…

Kaos kept frozen, as the voice sounded again

- Kaos…come to me.

Kaos stood back. He was calm now, but still angry.

- My father has called me, I have to go. Your luck has saved you, but the next time it won't be the same. Remember, you are my prey.

Saying this he disappeared into the shadows. But the moment of relief lasted only seconds; as the room filled with chimeras in a matter of seconds.

- We must get out of here!! –Ed shouted, as the three of them hasted towards the exit.

* * *

- They hadn't returned yet- Ling said a bit worried, his fine clothes were filled with chimera's blood as well as his sword – We should go to see if we can help them. 

- Don't worry about them – Mustang responded, sweating but clean overall. I've already sent someone to help them. We should wait a bit more; they'll come out from that place in any moment

And suddenly, from the passage that connected with the underground maze, several number of step sounds came to the Führer's ears. The Elric brothers and the Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong hurried to the office, and they seemed to be escaping from someone or something.

- Führer, please incinerate the passage!

- But…

- Just do it!!

After a snap, from his fingers a large fire ball came out and went towards the passage, killing all the pursuing chimeras.

- It's time to seal this once and for all – Al said, facing the entrance of the passage, while putting his hands together and putting them then at it. Thousands of small fibers came out from the surrounding walls, the ceiling, and the floor and even from the air; and started to entwine together at the entrance. When they formed a new wall, a strong light covered it, erasing all the union marks of the new wall and leaving it totally smooth.

- The chimeras won't be able to destroy this wall. I'm sure we won't have an incursion like that anymore.

- Well, it's over at last. We should better discuss now the reason why I came here – Ling said

- We will, LC Armstrong, you can leave us.

- Yes sir – and he left the room.

- First of all I want to know an explanation of your reckless act of going down there if you could seal the entrance that easily from the beginning.

- Well, I thought I could cut the problem from the roots, but it seemed to be too much for myself to handle – Ed excused himself.

"Heh, you don't know what waits for you at the flat" – Al said in his inners, with an evil green.

- Please, skip the inner problems now; I must transmit valuable information to you now.

- Oh yes, sorry emperor. You were about to show us a picture of the mysterious Homunculus that Attacked the capital of your country.

- Ah yes, I have it here. It was made by one of the few survivors; the only one of my brothers who survived, to be more exact.

And Ling took out the picture of the Homunculus. The Elric brothers drowned an exclamation of surprise when they saw the picture, as it was of someone that made them fear death a few moments earlier.

- You know why I was so worried about Ed. I had to pressure a lot to come here personally instead of anyone as I will be the only one capable to understand the true.

- So it is him, capable to tore apart a complete army… we barely escape alive Al.

- …

- So you already know him – Ling said

- Yes – Al responded – We saw him now that we came down there. He is Kaos, the Ultimate Homunculus; made from a shard of my soul and the remains of the Philosopher Stone from the fallen Homunculus.

* * *

**A/N: - **it took a lot more than I thought, I forgot I would have to read it again to not contradict the details, sorry 

- I have been reading the previous chapters and they are filled with a lot of orthographic and grammatic errors, I will correct them someday (hopefully)

- The next chapter will take some time, but don't worry, I have decided to finish this, so it will be at least before the end of this month (sorry, my own brand novel needs some work too, otherwise I will never finish it).

**Next Chapter: **The Era of Shadows 1: The Lost Kingdom.

or maybe a Subchapter, who knows...


End file.
